Hotis
| Image = | ImageSize = 250px | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 6 | AppID = Hotis | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = true | C6App = false | C7App = true | Name = | AKA = Hosim | CreatureType = Fiend | Race = Rakshasa | Class = | Age = | Alignment = Lawful Evil | Languages = Common; Infernal | Status = Slain Revived Slain again Permanently killed in the Nine Hells | DeathReason = # Throat slit by Vax'ildan # Body exploded by Pike's Flame Strike # Vulnerable, fleshy form squashed by Grog in the Nine Hells | DeathEp = | Place = Vasselheim (initial encounter Nine Hells (home realm) | Family = | Connections = Slayer's Take (guild quarry) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Hotis was a rakshasa initially found pretending to be a dwarf named Hosim, the manager of the Velvet Cabaret in Vasselheim. Half of Vox Machina, as well as Thorbir Falbek and Kashaw Vesh, were contracted to hunt him in . He was slain, with Vax'ildan's killing blow accompanied by a taunt. Hotis eventually revived and later tracked down Vax in Whitestone. As an NPC, Hotis was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance In Vasselheim, Hotis—as "Hosim"—had finely-groomed brown hair that fell to his back in two braided ponytails. His beard was very long and capped with a gold ring that caused the end to poof out. He wore heavy makeup; his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were adorned with eyeliner. Personality Biography Background Keyleth, Vax'ildan, and Tiberius began their contract for the Slayer's Take along with a driven and mysterious young cleric named Kashaw and a hardened dwarf by the name of Thorbir. The group's mission was to track down and kill Hotis, who was preying on wealthy travelers within the city. The Slayer's Take trialists chased Hotis down into the catacombs through a tunnel in his room. After losing track of the rakshasa, they fell into the sewers and faced their first obstacle: an otyugh. Although it was a tough opponent, the trialists prevailed, with Keyleth's Blight spell finishing off the creature. Continuing their chase after Hotis, they came upon two undead creatures that possessed Vax and Keyleth, who then turned against the rest of the party until Kashaw drove the spirits out of his allies' bodies. The trialists rested at an acid lake and immediately felt better after eating a Heroes' Feast. When they had crossed partway over the lake on the Carpet of Flying, antimagic glyphs along the walls activated; the carpet and its passengers fell from the air. Several of the party members took significant acid damage and the carpet lost its enchantment before all of the trialists finally reached the other side. As they entered the final room, they heard a soft, silky voice—Hotis. Hotis's disembodied voice, true to the rakshasa's devilish origins, began tempting the trialists away from their mission. On an uncharacteristic natural 20 Insight (Wisdom) check, Thorbir realized they were being tricked and gave the command to attack. With a higher initiative, Hotis started by charming Tiberius, but failed utterly when his magic was countered. Vax flung three daggers at him, the first two missing but the third hitting him in the shoulder for moderate damage. A shield guardian appeared, and Kashaw cast Sacred Flame at it, but the guardian remained unaffected. The guardian then shot a Fireball that engulfed Kash and Thorbir (who rolled a natural 1) for heavy damage, also dealing splash damage to Tiberius and Keyleth. Vax, however, dodged the spell. Keyleth cast Faerie Fire, which failed against Hotis, so she transformed into her saber-toothed tiger form, Minxie. Tiberius used magic to slow the guardian, but Hotis was once again unaffected. Thorbir attacked the guardian with a series of attacks, damaging it with three successful strikes. Hotis turned to Vax and cast a spell, telepathically controlling the rogue, who then eviscerated Kash before regaining control of himself. The shield guardian struck back against Thorbir, dealing low damage to him. Meanwhile, Keyleth (as Minxie) mauled the rakshasha for minor damage, and Thorbir slammed the shield guardian several more times. Keyleth repeated her first attack, but Hotis seemed to make the shield guardian take damage instead of himself, and then he began flying. Vax snuck up on the rakshasa and pierced him with a dagger. Although the hit was significant, it was lessened by the shield guardian once again taking damage. Kash manifested a mace out of magical energy and struck Hotis, while Vax was punched by the shield guardian. Keyleth attacked the shield guardian, hitting on two of her attacks and knocking it prone. Tiberius erected an obelisk of stone, crushing the shield guardian, but the agile rakshasa once again dodged out of the way. Hotis taunted them all, promising to hurt their loved ones, while beginning to manifest a portal for his escape. Tiberius instantly used Counterspell to prevent the rakshasa's escape. Vax finished off Hotis with a well-aimed dagger. saving Vax'ildan from Hotis in |artist=Hugo Cardenas|source=https://twitter.com/Takayuuki_art/status/751333499307720704}}]] By impersonating Shaun Gilmore, Hotis gifted Vax with a cursed Robe of Flaying in order to trick him into removing his protective gear and weapons, and invited him to take a walk to an isolated balcony of Castle Whitestone, where Hotis stabbed a surprised Vax. After a battle in which Vax fell unconscious but was healed by Scanlan, Vox Machina managed to kill Hotis again, with Pike dealing the killing blow with a powerful Flame Strike. Hotis's body violently and painfully exploded into pieces as he swore to return. Discussing Hotis with Allura Vysoren and Gilmore, the party decided that Hotis's return for vengeance on Vax and Pike is a looming threat that must be proactively addressed. Allura revealed that slaying rakshasas on their home plane will permanently destroy them, so Pike remained in Whitestone to locate Hotis's essence and plan his demise while the rest of Vox Machina pursued more of the Vestiges of the Divergence. After Vox Machina made their way to the City of Dis, Keyleth scried upon Hotis to try and determine his location. She saw that—in a prison below the city—Hotis was in a small, fleshy egg-like form, still in the torturous process of reforming and very vulnerable. Vox Machina arrived in the room where Hotis was still reforming. He was writhing in a fleshy, egg-like shape, suspended by muscly tendrils. Grog walked forward, raised his hammer, and effortlessly pulverized him, ending his life once and for all. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Sam Riegel was dressed as Hotis during , which aired the week before Halloween 2016. References Art: Category:Vasselheim Category:Antagonists Category:Slayer's Take Quarry Category:Dead Characters